What Goes Around, Comes Around
by Goover
Summary: Kaitou Kid What happens when Kaito finds a walnut? A walnut with an angry face drawn on it.


What Goes Around, Comes Around

By: Goover

Inspired by the walnut that was passed around nearly everyone at school today. :3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KAITOU KID! OR CONAN! I don't even own the walnut… It's Kevin's walnut… It has an angry face on it… In Sharpie pen… I don't own Sharpies. Well, I do. I got lots of 'em, but I don't own the company. I'd like to… Oh, and I don't own Karen the Barbie head. That belongs to my bestest best friend in the whole wide world, Shyro.

Enough of that now. ON WITH THE FIC!

………………………………………………………..

People don't think much of walnuts. Their small, brown, and taste yummy. That's about it. But there is more to a walnut then meets the eye.

Ok. Maybe not. Just going for the suspense here. Not really. I'll just continue the story then now…….

It all started the day Kaito found a walnut. It was in the fruit bowl on the table, which was odd, considering it was a fruit bowl, and it had an angry face drawn on it in Sharpie, which was odder because Kaito didn't know they had a fruit bowl, and he really didn't know walnuts could be angry. Or any nut for that matter. He had an odd feeling of déjà vu as he looked at it, but couldn't remember why….

But there was a walnut and it was angry, so he put it in his pocket. It might serve a purpose later.

Later…

Hakuba merrily walked down the sidewalk to school that morning. Merrily because Karen, his god and a life size plastic Barbie head that lives in a little shrine in his attic, told him he would be given something that day. He walked to school because… Well, I don't have all the answers. Ask someone who cares.

Anyway, he was merrily walking down the sidewalk to school when something hit him on the head. He scowled and looked around. There was no one there. He blinked, looked on the ground, and blinked again. There was a very angry looking nut staring back at him. "Odd…" he muttered, and bent to pick it up. He stuck the walnut in his pocket and continued his happy way along.

Still later…

Aoko was minding her own business, innocently trying to kill Kaito with Lemon Sherbet, her mop, when something collided with her forehead. It bounced under a desk, and she curiously stopped trying to assassinate Kaito to see what it was. Crawling under the desk, she was surprised to see an infuriated nut looking back at her. "Hmm… Wonder what this is for…" she mused and stuck it in her pocket.

Later Still…

Heiji innocently wandered down the hallway when he was pelted by something small, brown, and incredibly furious looking. He ducked nonchalantly and grabbed the item out of the air after it ricocheted off some poor guy's nose. He peered at the object, noted that it was an evil walnut, and slipped it into his pocket for safe-keeping. He had plans for that walnut…

What a Surprise? Later…

Nakamori was furiously typing the latest report of a Kaitou Kid heist, something involving a nut factory, when he was bombarded by what he thought to be a rock. He glanced around angrily, noticed there was no one there, and went back to work. "Stupid pidgins…" he grumbled. Then he noticed something on his typewriter. It was an infuriated walnut. "How'd that get there?" Nakamori-chan decided to keep the walnut in case he got hungry later.

A little while afterwards…

(Didn't say "Later"! Oh.. Never mind…)

Shinichi Kudo, disguised as the eight year old Conan Edogawa, whistled happily while kicking his soccer ball against the wall. He was so close to finding those men in black. That secret organization of evil. Then, he realized, there was only one place they could be! They were… BLAM! He was shot! GASP! He fell to the ground twitching, hand clasped to the back of his, taking in his last breath….

"Conan-kun? Are you ok?" Ran asked worriedly from her seat on the park bench she had been reading her book.

"Umm… Uhh… Yes? I mean, yeah, I'm fine. Just… Uh… Tripped. I'm Fine!" he quickly, but not very smoothly, answered while rubbing the back of his head. "Stupid pidgins…" He glanced down at the ground to see what hit him. It was, ok children! Lets all say this together! A small, irate walnut. Conan-kun blinked a few times, then slipped it into his pocket. Whistling again, he picked up his soccer ball and continued kicking it. "Now what was I thinking about again?" he muttered.

Once Again, Later…

Akako was in her room, happily reading… Uhh… You don't want to know. Really. Anyway, we all know what happens. Innocently doing something, pelted with angry nut, mutter something, keep nut. NEXT!

That night…

Kaito stretched luxuriously. What a wonderful day! He pelted Hakuba with a walnut that morning, watched several "artistic" stalker fan girls make mashed potato sculptures of Hakuba's left ankle, was nearly killed by Aoko's mop, Lemon Sherbet, stole things, returned stolen items, taunted people, turned Akako's hair burgundy, put thumbtacks on the teacher's chair (no one got to enjoy that one. There never really seems to BE a teacher…) hung a pair of Hakuba's ducky boxers on a non-existent flagpole, convinced his science class that aliens DID exist and were taking over the world RIGHT NOW with the aid of lunchmeat, tormented Hakuba, threw food at people, and many more countless but fun activities (mostly including tormenting Hakuba…) and felt quite happy with himself. Not to mention the previous night's heist went perfectly according to plan, the walnut factory was not heavily guarded, and Nakamori's normal buffoons were very amusing to taunt and escape from. He didn't really steal anything, just a bag of walnuts. The heist was pretty much a training run. (To train Nakamori's cops, not himself.)

He was just getting ready to go to sleep when something hit the side of his head. It was the very un-happy walnut. And it had a ribbon tied to it. A pink ribbon. The ribbon was attached to a note. Kaito grinned. He never got notes. He just delivered them. His grin widened at what the note said.

"What goes around, comes around. Here's your stupid walnut, Kaito.

Akako."

………………………………………………………………

Epilogue….

Akako heard a small tap on her window. She was expecting that. Thee was a note taped to the window. Also, expected. No one was there, but she could make out a tiny black dot flying away. Or was it an airplane? Oh well. She looked at the note. Signed with the usual caricature, it read:

"Thanks for returning the walnut. Next time though, throw it a bit softer. That one'll be leaving a lump."

………………………………………………………………

Random idea I came up with… Please, if you value your sanity, DON'T ASK!


End file.
